Acute
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: "Kyuhyun-ie, perkenalkan ini teman terbaikku Lee Sungmin. Sungmin-ie, perkenalkan ini pacarku Cho Kyuhyun."/When Love ruin everything/Summary Jelek/KyuMin/BL/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), VictKyuMin as Main Character, KyuMin as Main Couple, Shonen Ai, Pointless._

_**Rate**__ :: T+ (plus)_

**Victoria Song , Cho Kyuhyun **dan** Lee Sungmin **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent **and **Their self.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**ACUTE – Kaito Miku Luka Version || Kiss B – Kim (Hero) Jaejoong || Incredible – Xiah Junsu**

* * *

.

**A-CUTE **

_When Love ruin everything._

_._

* * *

_._

.

.

"Kyuhyun_-ie_, perkenalkan ini **teman terbaik**ku Lee Sungmin. Sungmin_-ie_, perkenalkan ini **pacar**ku Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang direncanakan oleh Tuhan mempertemukan kami bertiga dalam drama menyedihkan seperti ini. Tak pernah, sama sekali tak pernah aku bayangkan kalau aku akan masuk ke dalam skenario seperti ini.

Aku, Kamu dan Dia kini terjebak dalam situasi konyol seperti ini. Kamu seorang _yeoja_ terbaik yang selalu mendukungku dalam berbagai hal. Dia adalah seorang _namja_ yang baru saja kutemui namun sudah berhasil menjerat hati, jiwa dan cintaku. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seseorang iblis di antara kalian berdua.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun_-ie_, kau tahu. Aku punya seorang teman. Dia baaaiiiiiikkk sekali padaku. Ah~ kapan-kapan akan aku perkenalkan padamu!"

.

.

.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa teman terbaikmu yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku adalah dia. Dia adalah temanmu dari kecil yang bahkan mendukung hubungan kita berdua. Dia yang kini pasti merasa sangat bersalah akan perasaanku padannya dan perasaannya padaku di belakang hubungan kita.

. . .

Kyuhyun membeku menatap dua orang di hadapannya. Kekasihnya—Victoria, tersenyum lebar di samping 'kekasih gelapnya'—Lee Sungmin yang tengah menunduk menatap ke arah lain.

"D-dia temanmu, Vict?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Victoria mengangguk sembari mengulum senyum kecil.

"_Ne_! Dia teman terbaikku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu, Kyuhyun_-ie,_" jawab Victoria semangat, yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun berkeringat dingin.

Victoria yang menyalah artikan ke-canggungan di antara mereka, mendorong Sungmin ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua lebih baik kenalan terlebih dahulu _ne_! Jangan sungkan! Aku siapkan camilan dulu!" ujar Victoria sembari berlari ke dapur.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih menunduk. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Victoria kembali ke antara mereka.

"Kalian sudah kenalan?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sembari menaruh camilan yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Ah... Ng... itu Ka—"

"Tentu saja Vict_-ie_! Dia sangat baik _ne_~" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya _namja_ di sampingnya. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk di sampingnya kini tersenyum lebar dan membanggakan Kyuhyun di depan Victoria.

Pertemuan itu berjalan dengan sempurna dengan Sungmin yang seolah tanpa beban membanggakan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang hanya tertawa kaku ketika di banggakan dan Victoria yang sangat senang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Namun, satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu pasti, sedari tadi Sungmin hanya berbohong. Senyuman itu, wajah gembira itu, mata itu, ucapan itu, hanyalah sebuah kebohongan dari Sungmin.

"Aku senang Sungmin_-ie_ senang akan hubungan kita, Kyuhyun_-ie,_" ujar Victoria sembari memeluk tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menatap Victoria, Ia menatap pintu keluar dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"_Ne_," lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini lagi?"

Kyuhyun menunduk di depan pintu masuk. Sungmin yang selalu menyambutnya ceria kini menyambutnya dengan dingin, tanpa senyuman dengan mata merah.

"Maaf, Min, aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya," ujar Kyuhyun pelan, Sungmin mendecak pelan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada gunanya kau minta maaf padaku. Sudahlah, akhiri saja semua hubungan kita!" geram Sungmin sembari menuntup pintu apartemennya.

"Min!" Kyuhyun menahan pintu di hadapannya sebelum benar-benar tertutup. Sungmin tidak menatap Kyuhyun, Ia menunduk sembari mencoba menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kita bisa 'kan bicara baik-baik tentang ini," ujar Kyuhyun sembari mencoba sekuat tenaga membuka pintu itu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Sungmin geram yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Bicara baik-baik 'huh? Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Setelah kemarin akhirnya aku tahu dari mulut sahabatku sendiri bahwa aku ternyata kekasih gelapmu, lalu kenyataan bahwa aku telah menikam sahabatku dari belakang. Kau pikir aku tak punya otak sehingga mau menerimamu lagi 'HAH?!"

Kyuhyun membelalak tak percaya saat melihat air mata mengalir pelan dari mata Sungmin, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia mendorong pintu apartemen Sungmin yang sontak membuat Sungmin terhempas ke belakang.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang menatapnya tak percaya, tanpa meminta ijin pemilik apartemen, Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya.

"Apa yang kau la—umph!" Sungmin membelalak tak percaya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya ke lantai, menindihnya dan kini menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Ap... ah... lepas...," desah Sungmin sembari meronta di bawah Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tidak berhenti, Ia malah semakin berani untuk menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin yang biasa Ia nikmati. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun.

**BUGH!**

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sungmin meninju wajah Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun terlempar ke belakang sembari merintih dan memegang sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sungmin memegang dadanya sembari mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. "Apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu!?" desis Sungmin geram, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu Min, sungguh," Kyuhyun berucap pelan sembari sesekali merintih karena bibirnya yang terluka.

"Tak bisa Kyu. Ini cinta terlarang. Lebih baik kau bersama Vict_-ie_ dan tinggalkan aku!"

"AKU LEBIH MEMILIH KAU DARIPADA VICT!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal, Ia tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di bibirnya. Membuat Sungmin kembali padanya adalah hal terpenting baginya saat ini.

"Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Vict bergantung padamu? Aku tak mau Vict rusak kembali, Kyu. Kumohon mengertilah," lirih Sungmin sembari menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak lalu menarik _namja_ itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi Min, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Gadis itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya lain dengan seorang _namja_ di sampingnya. Setelah melakukan 'hal melelahkan' itu biasanya mereka berdua tertidur dengan saling berpelukan, namun pengecualian untuk kali ini—atau bahkan untuk seterusnya.

Kyuhyun—_namja_ itu, perlahan menggapai _Hand Phone_nya. Ia membuka salah satu galeri di _Hand Phone_nya dan membuka sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok sahabat terbaik sang _yeoja_—Victoria yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih foto itu sembari tersenyum perih.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kita, Min?" lirihnya pelan tanpa tahu kalau _yeoja_ di sampingnya tengah mengamatinya dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Sungmin_-ie_, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun bertindak aneh."

Lee Sungmin sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Victoria. Sungmin menatap Victoria di hadapannya gugup.

"Aneh seperti apa Vict_-ie_?"

Victoria menghela nafas berat sembari memainkan sedotan di gelasnya. "Contohnya seperti kemarin, dia tidak bersemangat melakukan 'itu' padaku, jangankan itu, saat Ia menciumku saja Ia tak seganas dulu."

Wajah Sungmin sontak menggelap, rasa sakit teramat sangat menyerang dadanya. Tidak, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin tahu kalau sahabat baiknya melakukan itu dengan pacarnya, namun kali ini tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, kenyataan kalau pacarnya Victoria juga merupakan seseorang yang sangat Ia cintai membuat rasa sakit itu benar-benar menamparnya kali ini.

"Oh... itu..." Sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, rasa sesak itu benar-benar menyiksanya kali ini.

Victoria yang menyadari keanehan Sungmin menatap Sungmin khawatir. "Sungmin_-ie_? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Victoria sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Victoria sembari tersenyum terpaksa.

"Hanya sedikit pusing saja, Vict_-ie._"

"Kau mau pulang?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Tujuan ku ke sini 'kan untuk menenangkan pikiranmu." Victoria menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Ayo!" Victoria segera membayar bill pada pelayan dan menarik Sungmin kembali ke mobilnya setelah itu Victoria langsung melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam menatap Victoria. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar menyayanginya, padahal tanpa sahabatnya itu ketahui, Sungmin telah menusuknya dari belakang.

Sungmin menunduk lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ia memeras kemejanya.

"Maafkan aku Vict_-ie._"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun_-ie_?" Aku berucap pelan mengucapkan nama seseorang _namja_ yang kini berada di depan rumah Sungmin. _Namja_ itu—Kyuhyun menatapku kaget, "Vict..."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, di wajahnya tertera jelas kepanikan—entah karena apa, namun ketika matanya menatap tubuh Sungmin yang sedang kupapah, kepanikan itu semakin menjadi. Ia berjalan terburu-buru ke hadapan kami.

"Ada apa dengan Min_-ie_, Vict?" tanyanya khawatir sembari mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin dari ku.

"Dia kurang enak badan saja, Kyu," ujarku pelan sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Sungmin di pundaknya.

'_Min-ie? Sejak kapan kau memiliki panggilan itu untuk Sungmin-ie, Kyu?_' batinku sembari menunduk. Tiba-tiba rasa sesak menyerangku.

"Vict! VICT! CEPAT KUNCINYA!" Kyuhyun berteriak dari depan pintu apartemen Sungmin. Aku tersentak keluar dari lamunanku, dengan segera aku merogoh kunci di dalam tasku dan membukakan pintu apartemen Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan segera melewatiku dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam kamarnya. Aku terdiam sejenak di depan pintu apartemen Sungmin.

'_Kenapa Kyuhyun tahu letak kamar Sungmin-ie?_'

"VICT, BISAKAH KAU AMBILKAN HANDUK BASAH?" Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat aku menutup pintu dan mengambil handuk basah beserta baskom berisi air dingin dari dapur dan membawanya ke kamar Sungmin.

"Ini Kyu."

Aku memberikan baskom itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya cepat dan segera menaruh handuk basah—yang sebelumnya Ia tiriskan terlebih dahulu, ke dahi Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan lembut merapikan rambut Sungmin.

**Deg!**

Rasa sesak itu kembali muncul. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Kyu, aku bikin bubur untuk Sungmin dulu, ne?" Kyuhyun menatapku lalu tersenyum kecil, "Ne," jawabnya pelan.

Aku keluar dari kamar itu dan segera membuatkan bubur untuk Sungmin. Namun betapa kagetnya aku, ketika aku kembali ke kamar Sungmin dengan membawa bubur di tanganku.

"Kyu i—"

"Iya, aku ada di sini, Min."

Ucapanku terhenti, tubuhku menegang seketika, dengan cepat aku kembali menutup pintu kamar Sungmin yang baru sedikit terbuka. Nafasku terasa sesak, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di pintu kamar Sungmin sembari memeras dadaku.

Kyuhyun tadi mencium kening Sungmin sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu mengucapkan 'Aku ada di sini' dengan nada yang lembut.

Sebenarnya ada apa di antara kami? Rasa sakit apa ini? Tidak mungkin 'kan aku cemburu pada Sungmin? Kyuhyun tak mungkin menyukai Sungmin 'kan? Lagipula Sungmin adalah seorang _namja_. Tapi... kenapa sikapnya pada Sungmin seperti menyiratkan kalau Ia menyayangi Sungmin?

Aku mendongkak lalu memejamkan mataku, "Kyuhyun_-ie_... Sungmin_-ie_... sebenarnya ada apa di antara kita?"

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti. Semenjak aku jatuh sakit beberapa hari lalu, Victoria seolah menjauhiku. Setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, hanya ada seorang _Maid_ yang berkata kalau Victoria tak ada di rumah. Saat ku bertemu Victoria di universitas Ia selalu bilang kalau Ia ada urusan dan pergi dari hadapanku. Setiap kali aku memanggilnya Ia selalu menulikan pendengarannya. Dan bahkan sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu Victoria tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di universitas.

Aku hanya ingat kalau aku mencoba tidur saat perjalanan pulang di mobil Victoria karena tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing lalu saat sadar tiba-tiba aku menemukan diriku berada di atas tidur dengan Kyuhyun yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sampingku.

Ah, tunggu... apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

**SRAK!**

"Eh? Sungmin!? Kau mau ke mana!?" Eunhyuk yang tengah mengerjakan tugas bersamaku berseru memanggilku yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berlari.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Ini keadaan darurat!" ucapku sembari melambaikan tanganku padanya. Dengan segera aku mengambil _Hand Phone_ku dan men_dial_ nomor _Hand Phone_ Kyuhyun.

**Piiip... piiip...**

"Kyu... cepat... cepat angkaaat!" aku memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depanku.

**Klek**

'_Yeo—_'

"Kyu! Aku tunggu kau di taman sekarang!" potongku sembari masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

'_Eh? Me—_'

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Aku tunggu kau di sana!"

**Pip!**

Aku segera memutuskan pembicaraan kami. Tidak ada waktu untuk membiarkannya berdiam diri di tempatnya sekarang. Secepatnya aku dan Kyuhyun harus bicara!

. . .

"Min_-ie_, ada apa?"

Aku menatap dingin kedatangan Kyuhyun. Ia mengatur nafasnya di sampingku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku pingsan beberapa hari lalu?"

Ia menyerit mendengar ucapanku. "Apa ma—"

"Sudah jelaskan saja padaku!" ucapku marah, perasaan bersalah terhadap Victoria mulai mencekik leherku.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Sepertinya aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Jadi kamu secara tidak langsung mendominankan aku daripada Vict_-ie_!?" tanyaku tak percaya dan jawaban yang aku dapatkan dari Kyuhyun hanya anggukan lemah.

"Haish! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi kau sungguh... Haish!" Aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi, sekarang sudah jelas alasan kenapa Victoria menjauhiku.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun kesal, demi seluruh makhluk di bumi ini aku benar-benar benci menatap sosok di hadapanku ini, namun di sisi lain aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan sosok ini. AKH! Aku benar-benar bisa gila karena hal ini!

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir saat melihat kau dalam keadaan lemah seperti itu!" ucap Kyuhyun mempertegas ucapannya.

Sungmin mendecih meremehkan, "Jangan bercanda. Memangnya alasan apa yang membuatmu khawatir padaku."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, tentu saja aku khawatir!"

Sungmin tertawa keras meremehkan ucapan Kyuhyun, "Cinta? Kau bilang cinta!? Kalau kau cinta aku kenapa sejak awal kau malah menjadikanku kekasih gelapmu dan tak pernah jujur padaku!?"

Kyuhyun membelak tak percaya, kata-kata dari Sungmin tepat mengenai hatinya. Kyuhyun ingin membantah namun mulutnya tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"JAWAB AKU!" Sungmin berteriak geram, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat—mencoba menahan air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, Ia hanya menunduk tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sungmin semakin menggeram kesal akan sikap Kyuhyun yang tak pasti itu.

"AAAKH! SUDAHLAH!" Sungmin berteriak kesal, Ia membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang terengah sembari menekan bel rumah Victoria. Berkali-kali Ia menekan bel rumah itu namun tak ada satu orang 'pun yang membuka pintu di hadapannya. Setelah 10 menit Ia menekan bel rumah itu akhirnya pintu rumah itu terbuka dan betapa kagetnya Ia melihat salah satu _Maid_ yang sangat dikenalnya tengah menangis menatapnya.

_Maid_ itu tidak sanggup berkata apapun, Ia hanya terus menangis dan menunjuk kamar Victoria. Perasaan tak enak mulai menyerang Sungmin. Dengan cepat Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Victoria.

Sungmin membuka kamar Victoria perlahan dan betapa kagetnya Ia ketika melihat keadaan di dalam kamar itu. Keadaan kamar itu benar-benar sama persis seperti keadaan kamar Victoria saat Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Victoria.

Ruangan itu sangatlah gelap dengan sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui tirai jendela yang robek di beberapa bagian, barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai kamar, pecahan beling juga terlihat di antara barang-barang di lantai, bantal dan boneka yang robek dengan isi yang keluar.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya terkejut, rasa sesak dan sedih teramat sangat menusuk dirinya ketika melihat sosok Victoria yang tengah terduduk sembari memeluk sebuah boneka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Vict..." lirih Sungmin pelan sembari berjalan mendekati Victoria. Sungmin langsung memeluk sosok Victoria sedih.

"Kenapa kau kembali menjadi seperti ini Vict?" Victoria tak menjawab, Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin semakin memeluk erat sosok di dekapannya. Air mata sedih mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"S...Sungmin..."

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara lemah dari dekapannya, Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Victoria.

"Ya? A-ada apa Vict?"

Victoria memeras baju Sungmin sembari menunduk, perlahan terdengar isakan dari Victoria.

"Vi-Vict, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir sembari memegang pundak Victoria.

Victoria mendongkak lalu memeras tangan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit merintih ketika kuku Victoria menekan permukaan kulit tangannya dengan kuat.

"Min... kumohon... jangan ambil Kyuhyun dariku... kumohon..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

...

_Mianhae_... *peluk Eeteuk

_Mianhae_ saya membawa Fic dengan Pair yang—eum—gak jelas kaya ini TTxTT

_Mianhae_ saya gak bisa menjelaskan perasaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, ataupun Victoria dengan baik, karena jujur—bagi saya—perasaan mereka bertiga di Fic ini terlalu sulit untuk di jelaskan dalam kata-kata.

_Mianhae_ saya menaruh TBC di atas sana. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat FF ini menjadi One-Shot tapi saya rasa FF ini terlalu panjang. _Mianhae_~

Untuk Chapter 2, Saya gak jamin akan saya publish di sini tapi semua itu tergantung Review sih sebenarnya, kalau banyak Review saya publish di sini kalau tidak, ya... saya tidak menjamin hal itu... #slaped

Tapi saya bisa meyakinkan kalian kalau saya PASTI mempublish chapter 2 di blog saya – nekotears (d-o-t) blog spot (d-o-t) c-o-m

Last, RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), VictKyuMin as Main Character, KyuMin as Main Couple, Shonen Ai, Pointless._

_**Rate**__ :: T+ (plus)_

**Victoria Song , Cho Kyuhyun **dan** Lee Sungmin **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent **and **Their self.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**ACUTE – Kaito Miku Luka Version || Be My Girl (Remix ver) – JYJ || This Love – Shinhwa**

* * *

.

**A-CUTE **

**Chapter 2**

_When Love ruin everything._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Flashback Chapter 1**

"_Vi-Vict, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir sembari memegang pundak Victoria. _

_Victoria mendongkak lalu memeras tangan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit merintih ketika kuku Victoria menekan permukaan kulit tangannya dengan kuat._

"_Min... kumohon... jangan ambil Kyuhyun dariku... kumohon..."_

_..._

Ingin rasanya kau memeluknya, merengkuh tubuhnya yang biasa melindungimu dari dinginnya dunia. Ingin rasanya kau melihat matanya, melihat senyumannya, melihat dirinya seutuhnya. Ingin rasanya kau mendengar suaranya, mendengar tawanya yang selalu mewarnai harimu. Ingin rasanya kau memiliki dirinya seutuhnya. Seutuhnya hanya untukmu.

Namun, **kau tak bisa**.

**Egois**.

Kau ingin sekali egois terhadap keadaan ini. Kau ingin menariknya pergi. Kau ingin mencapnya sebagai milikmu. Kau ingin mengikatnya hanya untukmu.

Tapi, _sekali lagi_ kau tak bisa.

Kau tak mungkin mengucapkan kata lain selain 'Baiklah' dan pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Walaupun sangatlah sakit hatimu ketika kau harus berbuat seperti itu, kau tak bisa menolaknya. Kau tak bisa menolak permintaan sahabat terbaikmu yang memohon dan mengemis padamu. Dan senyum miris di wajahmu semakin tercetak jelas ketika kau sadar kalau kau hanyalah benalu dalam hubungan ini.

...

"Kau ini sampai kapan mau terus seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuk?"

Lee Hyukjae—Eunhyuk mendesis pelan. Ia menatap _namja_ di hadapannya—Lee Sungmin kesal. "Seperti dirimu sekarang. Walau sekilas kau terlihat seperti Sungmin yang dulu, aku tahu pasti perbedaanmu, _Babo_."

Sungmin menyerit bingung menatap sahabat kecilnya yang tengah menatapnya kesal. Eunhyuk menggeram kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Menangis tiap malam. Mengigaukan namanya. Menatap foto kalian berdua dengan pandangan terpaksa. Apa itu tidak membuktikan perubahanmu, Min?"

Sungmin tersenyum miris, "Jadi kau tau semua itu ya..."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, "Jadi sampai kapan kau mau menjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia menaruh cangkir kopi yang tadi Ia pegang ke atas meja. "Mungkin selamanya."

**BRAK!**

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Eunhyuk memukul meja di hadapannya geram, matanya menatap nyalang Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum miris menatap kemarahan sahabatnya.

"Aku tak bercanda, Hyuk. Lagipula sudah sewajarnya aku meninggalkan seseorang yang telah menduakanku."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, "Memang wajar, namun itu semua menjadi tak wajar jika kau tak bisa melepas orang itu!"

"Aku masih mencoba melupakannya, Hyuk."

"Kau masih berkata seperti itu walaupun kau sudah menjauhi orang itu selama 1 tahun," ucap Eunhyuk lemas. Ia menyerah menghadapi sikap keras kepala orang di hadapannya itu. Sungmin hanya tertawa miris mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Selama itu yang terbaik bagimu aku tak bisa bertindak apa-apa." Sungmin tertawa kaku mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk padanya.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin lama sebelum Ia berpamitan dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup pintu apartemennya dengan alis yang menyerit bingung. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk menatapnya seperti tadi. Namun di tengah kebingungannya tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya terbuka pelan.

Sungmin menatap pintu apartemennya bingung, '_Sepertinya tadi aku sudah menutupnya dengan rapat,_' batin Sungmin bingung. Sungmin menggeleng tak mengerti sembari kembali menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Sungmin_-ie_..."

Tangan Sungmin tergantung di udara ketika merasakan sebuah suara yang amat Ia kenali terdengar pelan seolah terbawa oleh angin yang tiba-tiba terhembus.

Sungmin dengan perlahan membuka pintu apartemennya kembali. Matanya membulat tak percaya ketika melihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang tengah tersenyum lirih menatapnya. Sungmin perlahan mendekati _yeoja_ itu.

"Vict? Itu benar-benar kau Vict?" lirih Sungmin tak percaya. _Yeoja_ itu—Victoria tak menjawab Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sungmin_-ie_, bisa ikut aku sekarang?"

. . .

Sungmin terdiam menatap bangunan megah di hadapannya. Bangunan yang dimiliki oleh sosok yang tengah Ia coba lupakan. Ya, bangunan megah—rumah di hadapannya adalah milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya takut, Ia menatap _yeoja_ di sampingnya tak mengerti.

"Vict_-ie_, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Victoria menoleh ke arah Sungmin lalu tersenyum miris. Ia kembali menatap bangunan megah itu lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Panjang sekali. Nanti aku akan ceritakan padamu. Sekarang lebih baik kamu masuk dan temui Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap Victoria tak mengerti sembari menekan bel pintu di hadapannya. Sungmin yakin kalau _yeoja_ di sampingnya adalah Victoria, namun entah mengapa Sungmin tak bisa melihat sosok Victoria yang dulu Ia kenal, sosok Victoria di hadapannya kini terlihat seperti Victoria yang terlahir kembali.

"Kau ikut denganku 'kan, Vict?" tanya Sungmin sembari membuka pintu rumah itu. Victoria mengangguk pelan.

**Kriet...**

Sesosok _Ahjumma_ muncul dari balik pintu. _Ahjumma_ itu menatap Sungmin lama lalu tersenyum kecil.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Sungmin_-sshi_."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_."

_Maid_ itu membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin masuk. Saat Sungmin memasuki rumah itu Sungmin membatu sejenak. Perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya. Rumah itu masih sama seperti saat terakhir Ia mengunjunginya, namun entah mengapa suasana di rumah itu sangatlah menyedihkan.

"Sungmin_-ie_, kenapa diam?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget dan menatap sosok Victoria yang tengah menaiki tangga. Sungmin dengan sedikit terburu-buru mengejar sosok itu. Sungmin terus menatap punggung Victoria di hadapannya, tak ada percakapan antara mereka sampai akhirnya Victoria berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang amat Ia kenali. Kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali terdiam, Ia menatap Victoria dengan pandangan ragu. Victoria hanya tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke ruangan di hadapan mereka.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu di hadapannya. Dan betapa kagetnya Ia ketika melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin membatu tak percaya, Ia menatap keadaan di dalam kamar itu tak percaya.

Ruangan di hadapannya sangatlah gelap dan tak terurus. Keadaan kamar itu mengingatkannya pada ke adaan kamar Victoria yang dulu. Sungmin menelan ludahnya takut, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran buruk di benaknya.

Sungmin memasuki kamar itu cepat dan mencari sosok penghuni kamar untuk membuktikan kalau pikirannya itu salah, namun sayang kenyataan berkata lain ketika Ia menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

Air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya. Ia mendekati sosok itu dan langsung memeluknya, namun tak lama sosok itu mendorongnya dengan kasar.

Sungmin menatap sosok itu tak percaya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Kyuhyun langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sedih. Kyuhyun yang telah 1 tahun tidak dilihatnya, kini sangatlah menyedihkan. Kulitnya semakin pucat, tubuhnya semakin kurus dan terlebih matanya... matanya menyiratkan kesedihan teramat sangat.

**Tes...**

Setetes air mata terjatuh di pipinya. Tidak, itu bukan air mata Sungmin, itu adalah air mata Kyuhyun. Sosok yang tengah mencengkeram bajunya itu kini tengah menangis dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Kumohon... kembalikan Sungmin padaku..."

Air mata Sungmin tak bisa lagi Ia kontrol. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Perasaan bersalah mencekik dirinya. Ia sangat amat menyesal telah membuat _namja_ di hadapannya ini berubah 180 derajat. Perlahan Ia menarik _namja_ di hadapannya ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun tak merespon pelukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih menangis sembari mencengkeram baju Sungmin kuat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum mengenali Sungmin.

"Kyu... ini aku..." lirih Sungmin sembari memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Tiba-tiba _namja_ di hadapannya melepas pelukan Sungmin lalu menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin tak percaya.

"Kumohon katakan padaku kalau ini benar-benar kau, Min..."

Sungmin menutup matanya lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pipinya. "Ini aku, Kyu... ini aku..."

Air mata Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat, sangat erat. Ia tak ingin Sungmin pergi lagi dari sisinya.

"Min... ku mohon jangan pergi dariku... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan sembari membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae_, Min... _Jeongmal_ _Saranghae_..." lirih Kyuhyun pelan di antara isakannya. Air mata Sungmin semakin menjadi ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata cintanya lagi. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun masih mencintainya padahal Ia sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk waktu yang lama.

Namun ketika Sungmin ingin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Ia baru ingat kalau Ia datang bersama Victoria. Perasaan bersalah kembali menghampiri diri Sungmin. Victoria pasti sangat terpukul ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun padanya.

Sungmin perlahan mendorong Kyuhyun dari atasnya lalu menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Sungmin menyerit bingung ketika Ia tidak mendapati sosok Victoria di sana.

Jangan-jangan Victoria sangat terpukul karena ucapan Kyuhyun lalu pergi? Ah tidak! Sungmin benar-benar panik saat ini. Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin berlari keluar sembari menyerukan nama Victoria.

"Sungmin_-sshi_? Ada apa?" tanya _Ahjumma_ yang tadi membukakan pintu pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap _Ahjumma_ itu panik.

"_Ahjumma_, kau lihat Victoria tidak?"

"Victoria?"

"_Ne_! _Yeoja_ yang tadi datang bersamaku. Apa _Ahjumma_ lihat dia?"

_Ahjumma_ itu terdiam sembari menatap bingung Sungmin, "_Yeoja_? Bukankah tadi Sungmin_-sshi_ datang sendiri ke sini?"

Sungmin tersentak tak percaya, Ia menggeleng cepat, "_Aniyo_, tadi aku datang bersama dia."

"Saat saya membukakan pintu untuk tuan, saya memang melihat anda bicara sendirian, tapi saya tidak melihat seorang pun bersama tuan."

Sungmin menyerit bingung mendengar penjelasan _Ahjumma_ di hadapannya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, jelas-jelas Ia tadi datang bersama Victoria dan Victoria selalu berada di sampingnya. Tapi kenapa _Ahjumma_ tidak melihat dia?

"_Waeyo_ Min?"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dengan nafas terengah. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun panik.

"Kyu... Victoria... tadi aku datang bersamanya... tapi sekarang... dia... Kyu bagaimana ini?" tanya Sungmin panik. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan tangan Sungmin mencoba membuat _namja_ di hadapannya itu tenang.

"Mungkin dia pulang ke rumahnya," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak mungkin..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek ke sana sekarang?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah..."

. . .

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun kini menahan nafas tak percaya mendengar penjelasan salah satu _Maid_ di rumah Victoria.

_Maid_ itu menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ketika dua _namja_ itu nyaris frustrasi menyerukan nama Victoria di depan rumah Victoria, namun tak ada jawaban dari Victoria sama sekalipun.

_Maid_ itu menatap Sungmin sedih. Awalnya dua _namja_ itu tak mengerti kenapa _Maid_ yang sangat mereka kenal itu menangis di hadapan mereka dan mengajak mereka ke pemakaman, namun ketika _Maid_ itu memulai ceritanya semua menjadi tidak masuk akal untuk Sungmin.

"Nona Victoria telah meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu..."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir. Ia memang sangatlah syok mendengar berita ini, namun Sungmin yang merangkap sahabat terbaiknya Victoria pastilah merasakan syok berkali-kali lipat daripada yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"T-tidak mungkin... jelas-jelas aku tadi bertemu dan berbicara padanya. Kumohon katakan padaku kalau ini cuma lelucon..." lirih Sungmin sembari menatap _Maid_ itu memohon, _Maid_ itu menatap Sungmin sedih lalu menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan saya, Sungmin_-sshi_."

Sungmin seolah tersambar petir. Perasaannya sangatlah hancur saat itu. Tapi Sungmin yakin—sangat amat yakin kalau _yeoja_ yang mengajaknya ke rumah Kyuhyun tadi adalah Victoria.

Tapi tunggu...

Sedari tadi Ia memang melihat dan bicara dengan sosok Victoria. Namun Sungmin akui Ia tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Victoria semenjak Ia bertemu dengan Victoria tadi pagi. Dan lagi Sungmin merasa kalau Victoria selalu menjauh darinya saat mereka akan berkontak fisik.

Tapi... itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Semua yang kini Sungmin pikirkan itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Semua yang di bicarakan _Maid_ itu hanya omong kosong 'kan?

Sungmin tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang gila, Ia menertawakan pikiran konyolnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin seperti itu 'kan... Victoria tidak mungkin 'kan..."

"Min..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir. Ia sangat mengasihani Sungmin yang sangat amat terpukul di sampingnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun cepat, dapat Kyuhyun rasakan perasaan yang sangat terpukul dari bola mata Sungmin yang menggelap.

"Kyuhyun! Katakan padaku kalau ini semua hanyalah lelucon! Victoria pasti hanya bermain dengan kita 'kan? Victoria pasti sedang tertawa melihat reaksi kita 'kan?"

"Min..."

Sungmin menatap ke sekelilingnya, "Vict! keluarlah! Ini tidak lucu! Vict—"

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin menatapnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Kumohon hentikan..." lirih Kyuhyun pelan. Ia menunduk tak kuat menatap mata Sungmin yang menggelap.

"Hentikan apa? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Victoria Kyu! Dia pasti—,"

"VICTORIA TELAH MENINGGAL MIN!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk batu nisan di hadapan mereka. Sungmin tersentak kaget, bola matanya melebar tak percaya.

Sungmin menatap batu nisan itu sejenak. Ia tidaklah buta untuk dapat melihat ukiran nama Victoria di batu itu, namun sungguh Ia benar-benar tak ingin menerima kenyataan ini.

"Victoria... tidak mungkin meninggal 'kan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin frustrasi, Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Dia telah meninggal Min. Kumohon mengertilah."

Setetes air mata akhirnya mengalir pelan membasahi pipi Sungmin. Sungmin mencengkram baju Kyuhyun kuat saat air mata mengalir semakin deras.

. . .

"Sekitar dua bulan setelah tuan Sungmin datang ke rumah nona Victoria, nona Victoria yang kembali sehat mengunjungi rumah tuan Kyuhyun..." _Maid_ itu menatap Kyuhyun sejenak lalu tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah _Maid_ itu hanya bisa menyerit bingung.

"Namun saat Ia kembali dari rumah Kyuhyun, nona kembali frustrasi. Ia berbicara pada saya kalau tuan Kyuhyun sama sepertinya."

"Sama seperti Victoria?" Sungmin menatap bingung _Maid_ itu.

_Maid_ itu mengangguk, "Ya. Kyuhyun sama seperti diri nona Victoria yang dulu. Yang mengunci diri sembari mengamuk di dalam kamar."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak enak hati. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum kecil melihat pandangan Sungmin padanya.

"Setelah itu nona Victoria selalu mengunjungi rumah tuan Kyuhyun, namun setiap Ia pulang Ia selalu menangis, bahkan tak jarang beberapa luka terdapat di tubuhnya. Nona Victoria terus saja mencoba menyembuhkan tuan Kyuhyun, tapi menurut cerita nona, tuan Kyuhyun tetap tidak menganggap diri nona ada, tuan Kyuhyun tetap menyerukan nama orang lain setiap kali nona datang ke ruangannya."

Kyuhyun memeras tangan Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya lalu mengusap tangan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan _namja_ itu.

"Sampai akhirnya Ia berkata pada saya kalau Ia menyerah dan Ia ingin membawa orang itu pada tuan Kyuhyun. Dan suatu hari nona Victoria pergi untuk mengunjungi orang itu."

"Mengunjungi orang itu?"

_Maid_ itu mendongkak menatap Sungmin sedih lalu mengangguk lemah, "Seharusnya saya melarangnya untuk pergi saat itu..."

"Mengapa?"

_Maid_ itu menutup wajahnya, "Karena saat perjalanannya ke rumah orang itu, nona Victoria kecelakaan."

Baik Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin menahan nafasnya sekarang. Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya, air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Ini."

Sungmin menatap sebuah benda yang di sodorkan oleh _Maid_ itu padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin sembari menerima benda yang ternyata sebuah surat.

"Tak lama setelah nona Victoria meninggal, saya menemukan surat ini di kamar nona Victoria dan sepertinya itu untuk tuan."

Sungmin menatap surat di tangannya dalam diam saat _Maid_ di hadapannya itu berpamitan. Sungmin sangatlah takut jika isi surat di tangannya itu adalah hinaan untuk dirinya dari Victoria.

"Bukalah Min. Aku yakin itu surat yang penting dari Victoria untukmu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin untuk meyakinkan _namja_ itu. Sungmin menggigit bawahnya ragu sebelum Ia membuka surat itu.

_Dear Sungmin-ie._

_Hey, lama tidak bertemu ne? aku sangat merindukanmu._

_Aku menulis surat ini karena aku ragu kau masih sudi bertemu aku atau tidak setelah aku menyuruhmu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mian ne, aku terlalu cemburu padamu saat itu._

_Sungmin-ie, kau tahu, semenjak kau tinggalkan Kyuhyun, sikap Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat. Ia menjadi sepertiku. Dan kau tahu penyebabnya? Semua itu karena perbuatan jahatku yang menjauhkanmu darinya. Kau tahu, sangatlah saaaakiiiit saat aku datang Ia selalu memintaku untuk mengembalikanmu padanya. Tapi aku tak mau, sungguh! Aku tak rela Ia kembali padamu._

_Namun... aku tak bisa... hati Kyuhyun sepenuhnya telah jatuh dalam genggamanmu. Ia tidak memerlukanku, Ia hanya ingin kau, yang Ia perlukan hanya kau Sungmin-ie. Ah, aku mohon padamu, kembalilah padanya. Melihatnya seperti itu lebih sakit daripada melihatnya bersamamu._

_Aku akan coba untuk melepasnya untukmu. Jika saat kau menerima surat ini perasaanmu padanya telah hilang, aku mohon buatlah perasaan itu kembali pada dirimu dan sayangilah Ia seperti aku menyayanginya. Aku juga ingin Kyuhyun mencintaimu dengan tulus dan tidak memainkanmu seperti kita dulu. Jika dia melakukan itu lagi, aku pastikan aku akan mencincangnya._

_Dan yang terakhir aku ingin minta maaf. Aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik bagimu. Mana ada sahabat yang jahat sepertiku. Kau pasti menyesal kan punya sahabat sepertiku? Hahah, aku sadar itu. Aku sudah pasrah jika kau membenciku. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku selalu menjadikanmu sahabat terbaikku. Selamanya, kau sahabat terbaikku._

_Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu selama ini, Sungmin-ie. Aku menyayangimu. Aku sangaaat menyayangimu._

_Ps. Aku mohon jagalah Kyuhyun untukku. Cintailah Kyuhyun setulusnya. Jangan sakiti dia._

_From Victoria._

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya, Ia memeluk surat itu sembari menggeleng lemah.

"A-aku tak membencimu, _babo_... kau juga sahabat terbaikku... Vict... aku menyayangimu... sangat menyayangimu..." lirih Sungmin di tengah isak tangisnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris Ia perlahan membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, Ia sadar kalau semua ini karena kesalahannya yang telah mempermainkan hidup Victoria dan Sungmin. Tapi, Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kyuhyun sadar kalau Victoria sangat amat mencintainya namun Kyuhyun tak bisa mengelak kalau Ia sangat mencintai sosok yang kini menangis meraung dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh bergetar Sungmin. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin lama.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Min. Aku tak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

. . .

Lee Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat menaruh buket bunga di depan batu nisan itu. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan mata untuk berdoa. Semilir angin menyapanya lembut saat Ia kembali membuka mata.

"Vict..." mulutnya terbuka melirihkan nama seseorang yang tertidur selamanya di balik batu nisan itu. Ia menunduk sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Sekarang sudah genap 3 tahun semenjak kau meninggalkanku. Kau tahu, aku sangaaat kehilangan kamu." Ia mendongkak menatap langit.

"Kau tahu, dia yang kita cintai itu sama sekali tidak berubah dari yang dulu kita ketahui bersama. Tetap mencintai game daripada siapa pun, tetap menyebalkan, tetap menjengkelkan! Dia benar-benar tidak berubah!" Sungmin bercerita menggebu-gebu di hadapan batu nisan yang bisu itu. Tak lama tatapan ceria matanya melembut.

"Kau tahu Vict, aku sangat mencintainya sekarang, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan menjaganya," Sungmin menarik nafas dalam, "Aku merindukanmu Vict_-ie_," lirihnya sembari tersenyum miris. Ia sejenak masih memasang wajah itu namun akhirnya Ia mendongkak untuk mencegah agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Dasar cengeng."

Sungmin mendelik kesal saat tiba-tiba suara berat terdengar di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cengeng, 'eoh?" kesal Sungmin sembari meninju lengan _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang mereka cintai—Cho Kyuhyun itu terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak surai kecokelatan milik Sungmin. Sungmin menepis tangan itu kesal.

Manik hitam Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut, perlahan tangannya merangkul pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menolak kali ini, Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti Kyuhyun memandang batu nisan di hadapan mereka.

"Hey, Vict lama tidak bertemu. Maafkan kami yang baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang," Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan itu. Ia menatap Sungmin sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sangat minta maaf karena telah melukaimu. Kumohon maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menunduk dalam.

"Dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang telah membiarkanku memiliki sahabat terbaikmu yang sangat manja ini." Sungmin kembali meninju lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat wajah merengut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu batu nisan itu, "Ah, mungkin sedikit terlambat mengatakan ini padamu, hm... Vict aku ingin kau memegang janjiku ini. Jika aku melanggar ini aku rela jika kau menghantuiku tiap har—"

"YAK! JANGAN BERCANDA CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin memekik kesal di samping Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Galak sekali sih Cho Sungmin satu ini," Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas, Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kyuhyun kembali mengacak surai Sungmin lalu kembali menatap batu nisan itu.

"Vict, aku berjanji padamu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Sungmin. Aku tidak akan pernah menduakan Sungmin. Aku akan selalu mencoba membahagiakannya sebisaku. Dan satu lagi..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Sungmin tersenyum lembut merespon pandangan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kami tak akan pernah melupakanmu," ucap Kyuhyun yakin, Sungmin mengangguk semangat di samping Kyuhyun, "Tidak akan pernah melupakanmu," ulang Sungmin ceria.

Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Tanpa mereka sadari tepat di saat mereka berbalik, bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin yang lembut, sesosok _yeoja_ terlihat di samping batu nisan itu. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum lembut menatap kedua orang _namja_ yang tengah berjalan menjauhi tempatnya berdiri.

"Berbahagialah. Aku menyayangi kalian."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

_Mianhaeee_! *berlindung di balik meja*

Saya ga tau kenapa endingnya bisa se absurd ini -_-"

Entah kenapa saya merasa sedang menulis script sinetron saat bagian tengah sampai akhir... haha *tawa hambar*

_Mianhae_, saya stuck di ending ceritanya. Ide saya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja orz...

_Mianhae_ kalau chapter dua ini gak sesuai keinginan kalian. _Mianhae_.

Eung, untuk yang tanya di review ::

- Victoria lebih dulu menjadi pacar Kyuhyun daripada Sungmin.

- Hehe, ini bukan pengalaman pribadi kok. Ini real ide yang asal lewat di otak saya.

- Untuk masa lalu Vict... hm, singkatnya dia kaya anak yang frustrasi gitu, yang suka diam di kamar dan tiba-tiba ngamuk gitu... ya, gitu... *Males ngejelasin* /diinjek

- Yang bilang Kyuhyun egois, ya itu memang daya tarik dari ff ini sebenarnya... haha *dirajam Kyu*, tapi saya ga bisa sepenuhnya nyalahin Kyuhyun. Sikapnya sedikit manusiawi sebenarnya—Eng singkatnya gini, kalian pernah ga ngerasa kalau perasaan kalian terbagi dua, yah seperti selingkuh gitu, tapi di sisi lain kita lebih dominan menyukai salah satu tapi kita ga bisa ninggalin satu yang lain. Karena satu yang lain bagi kalian juga berarti bagi hidup kalian. Yah... singkatnya itu yang di rasakan oleh Kyuhyun... mungkin... atau Kyuhyun memang playboy? Ah entahlah... *dikubur Kyu*

Alhamdulillah, saya mendapat respon sangat baik dan melebihi dugaan saya. karna itu saya memutuskan untuk update FF disini. _Mianhae_ saya ga bisa menyebutkan nama yang mereview chapter satu. Tapi saya sungguh berterima kasih atas Review, Favs dan Follownya, Love you! :D

Last, please coment or RnR please~

_**Ah, Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin, mohon maaf lahir batin. :)**_


End file.
